1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a broadcast therein.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may perform various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Terminals may include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals may be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may be configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.